There is a method for providing, as a semiconductor package with built-in antenna, a metal plate functioning as a radiator connected with a semiconductor chip on a board within a semiconductor package, and providing a metal plate functioning as a reflector parallel to the radiator, thereby preventing from being radiated in different directions, and can be radiated in a desired direction.